The Unsaved Children
by RedBlackDoYouHearThePeopleSing
Summary: The Guardians can't always save every child. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less. They each have their failures, their pain. A series of oneshots. Who were the unsaved children, the ones lost, left out in the cold? Rated T for blood and deathy themes
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Regrets

Jack was flying over Burgess at night. He had a fun day with Jamie. But something drew his attention. He heard the sound of a child crying. It was coming from an alley. He ventured in. There were tiny flecks of blood on the ground. There was a girl, maybe ten slumped against a box. Blood was staining her tattered t-shirt. He got closer. There was a wound on her side. Small tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

Jack shook his head.

"You're..." She whispered "Jack Frost."

Jack nodded. She could see him. She closed her eyes.

Something about her reminded him of his sister.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

Jack looked at her. Her green eyes pleaded.

"Don't leave me..." She said.

Jack sighed. He clasped her hand.

She fell asleep, breathing evenly. Jack knew in his heart he couldn't save her..

That night, she died. There was a weak smile on her cold lips. She died in her sleep. Right next to her one friend.

Jack picked the little girl, then summoned the wind. He laid her in a meadow in Burgess woods. He made just enough snow fall, not to completely cover her, just to land a little in her dirty blonde hair and eyelashes. She looked like a little sleeping snow fairy.

The whole event haunted Jack, and still continues to. He never learned her name.

**Writing this murdered my feels. Keep some tissues ready...Just in case.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny's Loss

**Unsaved Children**

Bunny stood over the dying teenage girl's bed. She'd fallen horribly ill and the doctors were baffled.

"Mellie, It'll be alrigh'. Relax.." Bunny said, placing a paw on her head.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay.." she said "Henri tried to 'convince me to stay a little longer.' I don't want to die...Not in front of him.. He's so little.. And Annette and Marc..."

Bunny ruffled her honey colored hair, amazed that though the girl was a full sixteen years of age, she could see him.

"Mellie.. They'll always have ya. In their hearts." he said

Mellie nodded, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She relaxed, laying back on the pillow.

The girl closed her eyes, knowing fully that the end was near.

Bunny stayed with her, resting a paw on her head, the other clutching her hand.

Finally, her heart gave out.

Melana Azure was dead.

Bunny couldn't help himself. The great rabbit wiped his eyes, as tears rolled down his furry face.

He gently pulled the sheet over Mellie, covering her.

The longest believer he'd ever had was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Tooth's Pain

**Unsaved Children 3**

Tooth was out collecting teeth, making her rounds. When she heard it. The crack of gunfire.

Tooth, being the compassionate, curious fairy she was followed the direction the sound had emanated from.

She got to a clearing in a forest with a hut.

Tooth gasped in horror.

A man was cleaning the gun as he blew the smoke away.

Lying on the ground was a boy. He couldn't have been any older than nine.

The one with the gun turned away, and headed back into the hut, leaving the child.

The light in the boy's eyes was fast fading.

"Tooth.. Fairy." he winced, as she gathered him up in her arms. Blood stained the front of his shirt. He had soot and grime covering his face.

Tooth recognized him as Henri Azure.

He winced audibly.

Tooth held him, tears building in her large, amethyst eyes.

"Why would someone hurt a child?!" she asked aloud, upset.

"Tell Maman..." Henri groaned

She smiled sadly at the boy.

"Mama's here." she whispered kindly, as she cradled his head against her chest.

She stayed there, for a few moments. The boy's green eyes closed.

He took one last, sharp inhale.

And just like that, he was gone, laying limp and lifeless in Tooth's arms, like a helpless little baby bird.

Tooth could no longer hold her tears back.

She wept, gently laying the boy in the clearing.

To this day, Tooth keeps the memories of this one, unsaved child in a special place at her palace.


	4. Chapter 4: North's Failure

**North's Failure**

**All of you reviewers, thank you. YOU ARE MY MOTIVATION! Seriously, without you guys I'd probably forget to update.. Prepare your tissues and your feels...**

North was out and about. He did enjoy seeing some of the children of the world.

He knew there was a revolution going on in the new land England had discovered.

So he flew there, just to check up on the children there.

North touched down at a little village.

What he saw horrified him.

There seemed to be a fight. Right in the middle of the street.

Men in red coats with bayonets were firing at a group of boys that couldn't have been any older than twenty.

The little group of rebels returned fire.

"Samuel!" a girl watching from the doorway called.

One of them, he couldn't have been any more than nineteen, shoved another out of the way.

He fell.

"SIR!" several of them shouted.

North could watch no longer. He rushed forward, feeling the boy for a pulse.

There was. It was faint, but it was there. North picked up the boy, draping him ove his shoulder.

"Great Scott!" one of the rebels cried "He's floating!"

North ignored the comment, and ran to the sleigh.

The girl in the doorway looked tearful. Who was she? His sister? His love? His wife?

North pushed those thoughts away, and got the boy to a secluded area.

The big man realized there was nothing he could do, except hope high to heaven that the boy would be alright.

He stayed with the boy all night.

The next day, the boy was walking.

North was aware he was invisible to this rebel.

The boy was walking along the path, in the forest. Curious as to how he'd gotten there.

And then he just collapsed on the ground. North knelt by the boy, checking for a heartbeat.

There was none.

So he brought the body back to the village.

The other people gathered around.

A lady, probably his mother, had tears welling in her eyes. The girl from the doorway could no longer hold back. She wept for him.

A man, probably the boy's father, stroked the boy's hair. Etched on his face was a look of pure sorrow, so full of hurt and vulnerability.

What was even more wrenching were the two other children, a girl of about fourteen, and a boy of eight.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" the little boy asked.

The girl hugged the little child, and stared mournfully at the body.

North felt his heart just shatter. This little family had just lost one of its members.

**Yeh. I was listening to "Bring Him Home" from Les Misèrables. So I decided it had to be about the American Revolution.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sandy's Misery

**Sandy's Misery**

**Thank you, all you reviewers. I love you all**

The sandman was out, making his nightly rounds. The little gold man was floating on a gold cloud of sand above the city of Paris.

He noticed something going on down below. Curious, he got closer.

There was a boy, being roughly dragged away by two men.

He had hazel eyes, and messy, dirty blonde hair. He had a smattering of freckles on his face.

The boy looked about fifteen years old.

"Aide-moi!" he yelled as he was being dragged "S'il vous plait!"

The year was 1745. France was under the rule of Louis XV.

From the shadows, a pale, freckled slender little girl watched as she huddled against a younger boy, protected by a tall man.

"Papa!" the fifteen year old boy shouted "Aide-moi!"

The man did nothing.

The boy out in the streetlight flailed and kicked at his captors.

The two men, officers, tightened their grip on him.

The boy wrenched himself free.

The bigger officer turned, and swung at him with a sword.

The boy yelled and punched even more.

The other officer struck him, knocking him to the ground. The other planted a foot on his chest.

There was a crack. The boy winced in pain.

The officer grabbed his knife and stabbed the boy in the shoulder.

The other officer said something Sandy couldn't understand.

They left, leaving the boy out in the streetlight.

Sandy landed, and carefully approached.

The little girl's eyes widened, it was clear she could see him.

The boy groaned. He closed his eyes.

Sandy knew in his heart this child wasn't going to make it. Still, he took the boy's hand in his own.

The boy muttered something in French that Sandy couldn't quite understand.

The little family in the shadows rushed forward.

"Alphonse..." the father said, touching the teenager's face.

The boy winced inaudibly. His head lolled to one side.

Sandy realized how scared the two other little children were.

It was horrible. These officers would comb through the streets, and would take any boy that looked to be fifteen or older to be galley slaves, and oarsmen.

Even if they had families.

The little family stayed with him for a little longer, then left, leaving Sandy alone with the boy.

Sandy knew that although he couldn't save him, he'd at least give him good dreams. The little golden man molded some dream sand, and let it touch the boy.

He watched the dream take shape. It was the boy, laughing with a girl, with a home.

Sandy sighed sadly, and brushed a little hair out of the boy's face.

He stayed with him until the sand vanished.

It was a sign the boy was dead. Sandy let golden tears spill from his eyes.

With that, the little man flew away into the night, leaving the boy to be claimed by death.

**And that wraps up this series. Although I am considering writing a sequel in which these five people become immortal spirits and do stuff. Your thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading this story and taking time to review it. It is much appreciated.**

**And yes, this kind of thing did happen back in those days.**

**Signing off for now,**

**Red**


End file.
